Happy Birthday
by TheNightFury
Summary: Baby Hiro AU. Today was Aunt Cass's birthday, and Hiro wanted to make it perfect for her. Things get a little messy though when he and Tadashi try and make her breakfast.


**A/N**

**Wow so here is another Baby Hiro AU! If this keeps up I may have to condense all of this into one oneshot series thing. Hope you guys enjoy!**

The moment Hiro's alarm went off he jumped out of bed and threw himself onto Tadashi shouting,

"Wake up, wake up!" Making Tadashi groan,

"Oh just five more minutes…"

"No! We have to get up now! We're gonna make Aunt Cass breakfast in bed for her birthday remember!" Hiro exclaimed, shaking Tadashi as best he could. Hiro had been planning this all week, he would not let his older brother mess it up. Grumbling in annoyance, Tadashi grabbed Hiro and rolled on top of him.

"Sleep now, breakfast later…" Tadashi mumbled before loudly pretending to snore.

"Nii- chan!" Hiro moaned. "Please get up! Don't you want to do something special for Aunt Cass?" Tadashi opened one eye and looked at Hiro's pouting face before dramatically sighing,

"All right." And rolled off of Hiro who shot out of bed shouting,

"Come on hu-" Before Tadashi frantically shushed him,

"Hiro, quiet! We don't want to wake her up remember?" Hiro gasped and covered his mouth with his hands and whispered,

"Sorry…" The pair quietly got dressed, Hiro barely able to contain his excitement. Smirking slightly, Tadashi purposefully slowly got dressed. His younger brother impatiently paced around the room, trying to be quiet as he did so. Once Tadashi was finished, Hiro started pushing him out the door and down the stairs hissing,

"Come on hurry up!" Grinning mischievously, Tadashi started leaning back and stopped walking, and gasped,

"Oh no! Gravity is increasing on me!"

"No it's not!" Hiro hissed, struggling to hold up his brothers' weight.

"Yes it is!" Tadashi dramatically sighed before collapsing on top of Hiro.

"Dashi we don't have time for this!" Hiro moaned, trying to wiggle out from under Tadashi. "Why are you always trying to squish me?"

"Because you're being a pest and pests needs to be squished!" Tadashi teased.

"I'm not a pest!" Hiro snapped, glaring at Tadashi.

"You're the one who woke me up at 5am to make breakfast," Tadashi retorted.

"It's for Aunt Cass!" Hiro lamented, pouting. Chuckling, Tadashi stood up and Hiro bolted down the stairs, running around the kitchen trying to gather everything he could. Laughing at his brothers antics, Tadashi pulled out Aunt Cass's personal recipe book and flipped through it until he found her favorite pancake recipe.

Hiro grabbed a chair and shoved it over to the counter and stood up on it so he could read the recipe as well. Tadashi smiled at Hiro as he read the recipe with a look of intense concentration on his face. Grinning triumphantly, Hiro jumped off of the chair and ran to the refrigerator to get some of the ingredients, much to Tadashi's amusement.

"Need some help with that?" Tadashi asked as Hiro carefully walked back over arms laden with ingredients.

"I got it!" Hiro exclaimed as he tried to get back up onto the chair without setting anything down. Laughing, Tadashi leaned over at picked up Hiro and set him on the chair.

"There you go," Tadashi sighed as Hiro awkwardly set ingredients down.

"Told you I got it," Hiro smugly declared as he knocked over the buttermilk. Tadashi quickly grabbed the container, causing some to leak out on his hand.

"You got it huh?" Tadashi deadpanned, causing Hiro to giggle uncontrollably. Rolling his eyes Tadashi started preparing the pancakes and syrup, Hiro excitedly throwing ingredients into the mixer. Tadashi started to measure out the flour when the timer went off for the syrup. Tadashi handed the bowl with the flour to Hiro before going to check on the syrup. Wanting to help, Hiro poured all of the flour into the mixer and went to turn it on. Seeing what his brother was about to do, Tadashi shouted,

"Hiro wait!" But it was too late. A large cloud of flour burst out of the mixer, coating Hiro, Tadashi, and the counter. The mixer continued to violently mix the batter and threw several clumps onto the counter before Tadashi could shut it off.

Hiro sheepishly looked up At Tadashi, ready to apologize when he noticed Tadashi's flour covered hair. Unable to suppress the giggle that rose up, Hiro frantically covered his mouth, much to Tadashi's annoyance.

"What is so funny about this?" Tadashi demanded, glaring down at Hiro who continued to giggle through his hands.

"You look like an old man Dashi!" Hiro laughed, making Tadashi frown. Looking at his reflection, Tadashi couldn't help but laugh as well when he saw his now white hair.

"Well you look like a dwarf!" Tadashi declared, ruffling Hiro's hair affectionately.

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm short!" Hiro pouted.

"And it's not my fault we're covered in flour," Tadashi countered, looking smug.

"Well it's not my fault either!" Hiro argued, putting his hands on his hips like he'd seen Aunt Cass do.

"Oh really?" Tadashi asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "I suppose the mixer put too much flour in itself then turned itself on just to cover us in flour." Hiro sheepishly looked between Tadashi and the mixer before declaring,

"Yes!" Before Tadashi could respond however, a sleepy voice demanded,

"What is going on down here?"

"Uh-oh…" Hiro mumbled looking at Tadashi worriedly as an exhausted Aunt Cass made her way into the kitchen, freezing when she saw the mess that the two had made.

"Wha-… you two explain yourselves!" Aunt Cass snapped, glaring at the pair. Grinning widely, Hiro threw his arms out and shouted,

"Happy Birthday Aunt Cass!" Looking around the kitchen in confusion Aunt Cass asked,

"You made a mess of the kitchen for my birthday?" Deflating slightly, Hiro mumbled,

"We didn't mean to make a mess… we wanted to make you breakfast in bed because you are always doing nice things…"

"Hiro came up with the idea," Tadashi admitted. "He needed my help to cook the food but I uh made a mess…" Looking up at Tadashi in confusion, Hiro said,

"But Dashi I wa-"

"It's ok Hiro," Tadashi interrupted. "I need to own up to the mess I made. Why don't you go sit with Aunt Cass while I clean up and do a take two on these pancakes?" Aunt Cass sighed, a small smile on her face.

"Can my kitchen survive a take two?" She finally asked making Tadashi laugh,

"Of course it can! I promise I'll be more careful." Laughing Aunt Cass sat down at the table and reluctantly agreed,

"All right but no more explosions." Laughing Tadashi nodded his head and began to clean up the counters. Looking sheepish, Hiro crawled into his Aunts lap and whispered,

"Aunt Cass, don't get mad at Dashi, I made the mess, not him." Smiling, Aunt Cass brushed some of the flour out of Hiro's hair and informed him,

"I'm not mad at either one of you. Thank you for making me breakfast." A big smile spread across Hiro's face as he threw his arms around his Aunt exclaiming,

"You're the best aunt ever!"

"I have the best nephews!" Aunt Cass declared loudly enough for Tadashi to hear who had finished cleaning as was working on making a new batch of pancakes. Aunt Cass could keep the smile off of her face as Hiro joined his older brother, insisting that he should be helping as well. She really did have the greatest family ever, and she wouldn't trade it for anything.

**End Notes**

**Not sure how I feel about the ending but I hope you guys enjoyed this! If you did be sure to check out Uponagraydawns art at tagged/my-art. She was the one who inspired this fic and all my other Baby Hiro work.**


End file.
